Snow Day
"Snow Day" is the second half of the seventh episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Mismanagement of Wayside School's air conditioning turns Mrs. Jewls's class into an icy wasteland. Plot This episode starts in the ice rink, with Mr. Kidswatter doing stretches. After finishing stretching, he starts skating, but after he misses a jump, he blames it on the condition of the ice. He calls for Louis to lower the temperature, but Louis, being busy working on the school's pipes, informs him to use the cooling controls inside the ice rink, but not to turn it down too low or else he'll bust the air conditioner. He turns it down, and the air conditioner starts spraying snow on the roof of Mrs. Jewls's class. Todd asks Mrs. Jewls if she sees the snow as well, but she realizes she needs to attend ice skating lessons with Mr. Kidswatter. Mrs. Jewls asks who wants to be in charge, and Myron begs for it, so she lets him. With Mrs. Jewls gone, Myron declares himself king, and Todd asks what he can do about all the snow that has piled up. Myron decides to investigate, and pulls a pulley which opens up the window, causing all the snow to fall inside, and freeze the door shut. The students panic, and Myron states that they'll be okay with him in charge. This only causes everyone to panic more. Back in the ice rink, Mrs. Jewls is giving it her all, but Mr. Kidswatter says the ice is still sub-standard, so he turns the temperature down lower, causing more snow to fall into Mrs. Jewls's class. Todd states everyone will need to prepare for the worst, which means missing lunch, and when Myron asks if anyone has any snacks, fruits, or vegetables to get through, Stephen disguises his pumpkin as a snowman, giving Myron the brilliant idea to survive the harsh cold by building an army of snowmen. Maurecia says she likes Todd's plan, and plans to build a romantic shelter with only her and Todd, but when Todd says that it's about survival, rather than romance, Maurecia decides to take action instead, getting a team with Leslie, Jenny, Rondi, Eric Fry, and Eric Ovens. Eric Fry and Eric Ovens ask where Eric Bacon is, and Todd finds him in the snow. Maurecia's team decides to take action and rushes into the door, crashing. Dana says that she'll team up with Todd and Eric Bacon, bringing Joe, John, and Stephen with her. Todd asks about Myron, and sees him trying to command an army of snowmen as he walks into a snow pile. Back in the ice rink, Mrs. Jewls is performing impressive ice stunts, when she asks Kidswatter if he's ready to show her his ice moves. Mr. Kidswatter says the ice needs to be colder, but when he tries to lower the temperature more, he breaks off the knob. This dumps even more snow into Mrs. Jewls's class, where Maurecia's team is complaining about how cold, tired, and hungry they are, but Todd's team, now joined by Bebe and Shari, is effectively preparing a shelter. Maurecia is upset, because Todd is surviving while she thinks her team was taking action, so she decides to storm over to Todd's fort. She says they're there to take action, and they raid the shelter, stealing the igloo they built. Todd has Dana set up the fort, which immediately appears out of the snow after she pulls a lever. Maurecia argues they need a fort too, and Eric Bacon suggests they just use the other side of Todd's fort as their own. Todd argues that everything is getting out-of-hand, and Maurecia argues that they wouldn't have to through all of this if Todd had just decided to survive with her instead of everyone else. They eventually start fighting, rolling themselves into giant snowballs and bumping into each other, but when they start destroying Myron's snow friends, he argues that he'll destroy them all, causing Todd and Maurecia to realize that what they're doing isn't helping. Myron explains that he was talking about his snow friends, which have been collapsing ever since he bumped into the classroom's thermostat. Todd and Maurecia try to turn up the heat, but they are still stuck in snow, but fortunately, Dana is able to turn it up and melt all the snow. Todd and Maurecia apologize, and thank Myron for his help, declaring him the true king of Snow Day. Back in the ice rink, Mr. Kidswatter says the ice is finally just right, but Mrs. Jewls notices the temperature is rapidly rising, something Louis explains could only happen if someone adjusted a thermostat somewhere. The ice cracks and melts, and Mrs. Jewls says the water is just on time for her swimming lessons, as Mr. Kidswatter complains, ending the episode. Characters *Mr. Kidswatter *Louis *Todd *Maurecia *Eric Fry *Myron *Rondi *Bebe *Mrs. Jewls *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Yodana *John *Leslie *Jenny *Elizabeth *Joe *Stephen *Shari *Mr. Pumpkin *Fluffy Trivia *The teams in the episode are as follows: **Maurecia's "Action Team" consists of herself, Jenny, Rondi, Leslie, Eric Fry, and Eric Ovens. **Todd's "Survival Team" consists of himself, Dana, Eric Bacon, Stephen, Joe, John, Bebe, and Shari. **Myron's team consists exclusively of himself and his "snow friends." **It is unknown what team Elizabeth is on. Gallery See a gallery for "Snow Day" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes